The present invention relates to an air jack for use with a vehicle exhaust system and more particularly to an air jack comprising an inflatable member (air bag) which is capable of being inflated and expanded through the introduction of exhaust gas into its interior. The air jack of the present invention can be used to raise any desired part of the vehicle for purposes of repairing a tire, repairing part of the under carriage of the vehicle, performing general maintenance work on the vehicle and the like.
Presently known vehicle jacks are made of steel and are hand operated through the use of gear systems, pneumatic systems and the like. These types of jacks are very difficult to operate, particularly for a woman, a young adult or a weak man. Furthermore, because of the weight of some metallic vehicle jacks, it is inconvenient and difficult to operate such jacks for lifting an auto body to change a flat tire. The problems are compounded in bad weather, such as rain or snow, or on irregular surfaces, when trying to stabilize the jack so that the vehicle does not fall off the jack when in a raised position.